After The First Five Minutes
by Romanian Bookworm
Summary: The first five minutes of the latest NLOCK episode, continuing after Chloe and Meredith have their nice little talk about Meredith's on coming panic attack. . The rest of the chapters are about the days following the five minutes. Rated K /T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**After The First Five Minutes**

**By Romanian Bookworm**

**The first five minutes of the latest NLOCK episode, continuing after Chloe and Meredith have their nice little talk about Meredith's on coming panic attack. Plus a few minutes before the episode starts is included and a few minutes after the chat as well. The rest of the chapter(s) is a spin-off of the five minutes and what happened after those five minutes. I completely disregarded the entire episode to make this story work even though Chalek was sooooo cute in that episode! This is my story after all. So completely forget the rest of the episode when reading this please. This is in both Chloe's and Alek's POVS. I like readers to get a feel of how all the characters feel. I do not own NLOCK unfortunately.**

(Thursday Night)

Few Minutes Before 

Alek's POV

'Being a Mai is definitely coming in handy these days, especially when trying to climb onto a roof with flowers in my hand,' I thought. Clutching the bouquet of roses I took from the neighbors yard, I climbed onto Chloe's roof and into her window to land in her room.

'She really should lock this window when she's not home. An assassin could lay in hiding to try and take another one of her lives. I'll have to remind her later.'

I took a moment to look around the room I was in that belonged to the girl I was starting to fall in love with. Yes that's right, I am falling in love with Chloe King, the Uniter.

If I were a human, I never would have heard Chloe's footsteps as she walked up her front stairs towards the front door. But being Mai, I had just enough time to place the roses on her desk and hide in the hall closet. I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad Chloe isn't paying attention to her surroundings or else she would have heard me.

After I was sure she had enough time to notice the flowers, I left the closet and walked into her room. I took a moment to watch her. 'Man is she cute.'

Chloe POV

'I need a break from work! I'm about to fall asleep on my feet. I hope there's no training tonight or I'll…hey! Those weren't there before.'

Walking over to the bouquet of roses placed on my desk, I lifted one up to smell.

"You like?"

Gasping, I spun around, searching the room for any signs of danger, only to discover Alek standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I was confused as to why Alek gave me flowers and why he was here. While questioning him, me being the klutz I am, I pricked myself on one of the thorns. I gave a hiss, "Aah!"

Chuckling and giving me a smile, Alek started walking towards me. 'Man is he gorgeous! Wait. This is Alek I'm talking about…but he is gorgeous. But he doesn't need to know that.'

"Careful. You know the more beautiful things are, the more prickly they can be," he said.

Sucking my finger to stop the bleeding, I blushed and looked away chuckling to myself.

Gesturing to himself, he explained, "I was talking about me."

Nodding in reply I told him, "Yea, got that. But now," I put the rose I was holding back onto my desk and walked to my door, closing it, "Thank you and go. If my mom," Alek just smirks when I mention her. If he knew how mom _really_ felt about him he wouldn't be smirking. "who is down stairs, catches you in here again…

He interrupts me at this point, "Please, your mom loves me."

'That's what you think.'

"Which is why I'll be the one in trouble." I explain.

He sits on my bed, making himself comfortable and causing me to notice how the light from my lamps catches the light blonde highlights in his hair and makes his eyes a warm brown.

"You said you want me to start over, this is me doing that," he explains, gesturing to the flowers.

I can't help but smile at him for being so thoughtful and so…unlike him.

I look at the flowers again and notice something familiar about them. "Did you take those from my neighbors yard?" I ask.

"If you mean the one with the very big dog…yes I did."

I can't help but smile and giggle at him. He talked about stealing the roses like he was talking about the weather, like it was no big deal. But I was touched. I've never been given flowers before, even stolen ones.

"So you and your human," I give him a pointed look, "Brian…its over right?"

I sigh wondering why he had to bring this up now and why he just doesn't understand the situation between Brian and I.

Nodding my head, I explain, "Yes, its over."

"But I saw you two…"

I interrupt him at this point, "Alek, Brian's my friend. That's all. I'm helping him with some family stuff and like it or not he's a part of my life. You just have to accept it."

I can practically see the gears turning in his mind as he thinks about what I said.

Getting up from the bed he stands in front of me and asks, "What do you think about seeing a movie sometime? Like…tomorrow night?"

At first I was a little surprised he asked me out, then happy, then full of regret when he mentioned tomorrow night.

Sighing I tell him, "That would be great but," sigh "we have this dinner thing tomorrow." I was surprised how much I really regretted not being able to go. "So…can we please talk about this later? You got to go my mom is…" A knock interrupted me.

'Oh no! Mom!' Judging by Alek's smirk, I probably had a terrified look on my face.

"Chloe?"

"Ju..ah" I ran to the door hoping to stop her from coming in and seeing Alek. "Hey mom, did you need something?"

Alek POV

Hearing Chloe's mom knock on the door I figured it was time for me to hide.

With Mai speed, I jumped over Chloe's bed and softly landed on the floor between the wall and bed. Lying on my back, I made myself comfortable against the pillows piled on the floor.

"Hey mom, did you need something?" I could hear Chloe asking her mom.

'I wonder how Chloe is going to get herself out of this one. This should be fun.'

"Yea towels. I need to do the ones in the guest bath." Chloe's mom started to walk into the room.

Chloe rushed to say, "Oh I'll get them don't worry about it."

I smirked when Chloe walked past me and into the bathroom. I could hear Chloe talking to herself, wondering where I had gone. "Yea there uh…there…there…here." I could practically picture what Chloe's expression looked like; confusion, amazement and confusion again.

Chloe's mom sat on the bed and muttered, "Man have I been crazed."

"Uh…" could be heard from the bathroom. I could then hear what Chloe's mom could not; Chloe grabbing any towels in her bathroom she could find.

Chloe rushed back into the room clearly wanting her mom to leave and still not figuring out where I was even though she was standing right in front of me.

'We really need to work on your training Chloe. You need to be more aware of you surrounding.' I shook my head at her.

"So how was your day? I've barely had a chance to talk to you." Clearly Chloe's mom wasn't just visiting her daughter's bedroom to get towels, she wanted to talk.

'Hmm…this should be interesting.' I could hear Chloe's mom getting comfortable on her daughters bed.

"It's been uh…you know…" Chloe looked at the window and relief was written all over her face, then she looked down at me and the relief became shock.

I winked at her and gave a small wave. 'You didn't honestly expect me to leave through the window did you? Especially when we haven't finished our talk.'

"…uneventful," Chloe finally said to her mom. She laughed and continued, "But really, I've got a lot of…"

"Flowers?" Chloe just gave her mom a smile.

I heard Chloe's mom walk over to Chloe's desk, lift up a flower and sniff it.

"Who are they from?"

"Alek. He brought them by earlier…much, much earlier," Chloe told her mom.

"Oh that is so sweet!" I nodded my head knowingly at this. "I'll be honest, not a fan at first," What? "But I am really starting to like that kid." Much better.

"He grows on you."

I could feel something digging into my back so I shifted a little and pulled out a small red book. Curious I opened to the first page.

'A diary. Chloe's diary. Interesting. Wonder if she wrote anything about me.' I flipped to the middle of the book and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been a stressful day. First I had school, which I had to endure along with my aching muscles from last nights training. Then I had work where I ran into Brian. The more I see him, the more I know I have to stay away from him, for his sake. I don't want to be responsible for another death of a human. And then there's Alek. He can be so annoying sometimes, but at other times I get the feeling he cares for me, more than just as a protector. I'm so confused! I like Brian but dare I say…I'm starting to fall for Alek. Yea he's annoying, but he has his moments where he's sweet and gentle with me. It seems I'm the only one he's like that with. Why must my life be so confusing?_

'So you like me huh?'

Chloe's voice brought me back to the present.

"But seriously mom, I have a ton of…" sigh "mom…"

"Five minutes? You have to help me stave off a panic attack."

I look up from my…interesting reading to see Chloe looking at me in shock and a little bit of agitation. She clearly didn't want me reading her diary, but she couldn't do anything about it with her mom in the room.

"I…am more than a little nervous about meeting Frank's daughter tomorrow." Chloe's mom admits.

Chloe tries to reassure her, "She'll love you ha-ha…"

Finishing my reading, I look up in time to see Chloe shrug at her mom and throw her towels on my head.

Listening to them talk with Chloe's towels on my head for the next five minutes is the one of the most boring things I have ever done in my life.

Five Minutes Later

Chloe's POV

For the past five minutes, I've been listening to my mom worry while I had my own worrying to do. Every two seconds my eyes would stray to the spot between my wall and my bed, worried Alek would do something to give away the fact he was in my room.

"Alright thanks for the pep talk kiddo. It's been a long day. I think I'm just gunna go to bed. Night sweetheart. Love you." Mom yawned, gave a smile and left my room, closing the door behind her.

"Implied!" I called out after her. As soon as she was gone Alek popped up from the floor, jumped over my bed and locked the door.

"Now as interesting as that conversation was, lets get back to ours," he said.

"Ok, um…where were we again? And did you have to read my diary?" I asked.

"I had just asked you to go to the movies…with me. But you declined because of this big dinner thing you have to go to. The one your mom just spent five minutes worrying over. And yes I did. It was the best book I've read all year." I glare at him but he just smirks.

"Oh, right. Well, are you free the next night?" I shyly asked. 'Please say yes!'

He paused for a moment before answering, "Alright. I'll pick you up at 6:30. We can grab some dinner before the movie."

"Sound great!" And it did. I couldn't think of any better way to spend my Saturday night than with Alek.

'Whoa slow down there Chloe. Its just Alek…the Alek I just happen to have a crush on.'

"Good. See you tomorrow in school." With that, he jumped through my window and onto the roof.

Giggling to myself, I danced around my room before deciding the morning wouldn't get here any sooner unless I fell asleep. Changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a hot British guy with blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Before succumbing to my dreams, I whispered, "I can't wait for Saturday night."

Alek POV

Climbing out of Chloe's window and onto the roof, I made my way to the tree across the street from her bedroom window and made myself comfortable in one of the branches.

I smiled when Chloe started dancing around her room. I turned my head as she started getting dressed and then watched her climb into bed and get comfortable.

Deciding to call it a night, I started to climb out of the tree when I heard Chloe whisper, "I can't wait for Saturday Night."

Smiling, I whispered, "Neither can I" and started walking home, knowing Jasmine would be arriving any second to watch over Chloe.

**Sooooo? What do you think? It's only the first chapter so it's a little rough but it will get better. The next chapter will be in school and the dinner and the last chapter will be the date. In reality, the start of the episode was only like five minutes long but it took me forever to go through the conversation and make sure I didn't miss anything. I kept pausing and then going back to double check, but it was worth it. Let me know if you want me to continue. It will be easier because I can use my imagination while in this chapter. I was literally following the script except for the first paragraph and last paragraph. There WILL be Chalek fluff in the next two chapters. Again, I do not own NLOCK though I wish I did. **

**Review Please! Thanks!**

**-RB**


	2. Chapter 2

**After The First Five Minutes**

By Romanian Bookworm

**I do not own NLOCK. Review please! It motivates me to continue. Also check out my other story ****A Night Out On The Town****.**

_Previously on__ After the First Five Minutes:_

_Climbing onto the roof, I made my way to the tree across the street from her bedroom window and made myself comfortable in one of the branches. _

_I smiled when Chloe started dancing around her room. I turned my head as she started getting dressed and then watched her climb into bed and get comfortable. _

_Deciding to call it a night, I started to climb out of the tree when I heard Chloe whisper, "I can't wait for Friday Night."_

_Smiling, I whispered, "Neither can I" and started walking home, knowing Jasmine would be arriving any second to watch over Chloe. _

Friday Morning

Chloe POV

_We were walking home from a moonlight picnic in the park. He had showered me with flowers, chocolate and kisses. I clutched the bouquet of roses he had given me at the beginning of the date in my hand. Upon reaching my front door I turned to him and smiled._

"_Thanks for an amazing date Alek. I'll never forget it."_

_He smiles at me and places a stray curl behind my ear. "I'm glad you liked it. You deserve the best Chloe."_

_Alek starts leaning down to kiss me and I stand on my tippy toes to meet him halfway when…_

BRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

BRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

BRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

I shoot my eyes open and look at my alarm clock. The red numbers are glaring 6:45.

'Oh man I'm going to be late for school! And I was having such a wonderful dream! At least I'll get to see him in school,' I thought.

Just that thought alone makes me leap out of bed, grab some clothes and hurry to the bathroom. I quickly get dressed into dark skinny jeans, a floral top with a purple cardigan and a few necklaces, run a brush through my hair and head down stairs.

Not even bothering to stop for breakfast, I yell towards the kitchen, "I'm gunna be late for school! Bye mom! Love you!"

I faintly heard her yell back "Implied" before running to school. I just make it after the warning bell.

Panting from my run, I look up and immediately meet Alek's amused face.

Blushing I look away and hurry off to homeroom.

Alek POV

"I went to Tom's party last night. You know, the house on the lake? And I met this gorgeous babe who…"

I zone out from Eric's story, not interested in knowing who he had sex with this time.

Hearing the slam of the main front doors to the school, I look up to see Chloe panting. I guessed she was afraid she would be late to school and ran.

She looked up and I chuckle. 'Even frazzled from running ½ a mile to school she looks cute.'

Meeting my stare, she blushes and walks off to homeroom.

Interrupting Eric's story, I tell my friends I'll see them later. I don't even know why I'm friends with them anyway. They can be such jerks at times. Shaking my head I follow Chloe to homeroom, suddenly grateful we are in the same homeroom.

Entering homeroom I look around and spot Chloe in the back sitting next to Amy, with an empty seat behind her. 'Perfect.'

I quickly grab the seat before anyone else can and start playing with her hair while she talks to Amy about something that has little importance to me. I grab one of her curls, gently pull it and release it, watching it bounce right back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Amy turn and talk to Paul, who just arrived. Chloe stops listening to them and starts to doodle in her notebook. I lean over Chloe's shoulder and whisper in her ear, "What are you doing?"

Chloe POV

I jump when I hear Alek whisper in my ear. I turn in my seat to face him and simply say, "Doodling."

He raises and eyebrow and asks, "Of what exactly Chloe King?"

I blush and avoid his eyes while replying, "You. And me. Together." I look through my lashes to see his reaction and notice he has a gentle look on his face while thinking about what I just said. When he notices me staring he smirks at me and winks.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't wait for our date tomorrow." He says.

Amy spins around in her seat and exclaims, "Date? What date? CHLOE KING! Alek asked you on a date and you didn't tell me?"

I blush again. 'What's with all the blushing! Pretty soon I'll look like a tomato!'

Alek chuckles and tells Amy, "Yes, I asked her out last night. We're going to dinner and a movie tomorrow night."

"Well that's not very original. I would have expected something a little more…creative from Alek Petrov." Paul mentions.

"Oh don't worry, I've got it covered." Alek tells him.

The bell rings, signaling the first period and I race out of there, embarrassed beyond belief. Alek follows me, chuckling and falls in step with me so we could talk on the way to our first class.

"Don't be so embarrassed Chloe. Unless you're embarrassed about going out with me?" he asks cheekily.

"Its not that, I just…does the whole world need to know we're going out yet?" I ask.

He thinks for a minute before saying, "Yes. Yes it does. That way everyone knows you're my girl and no one else's. I hope you don't mind me calling you mine."

I blush and look away then look back when he calls me his girl and I tell him, "No I don't mind."

We stop in front of the doorway to my first class and Alek says, "I'll see you later Chloe." With that he leans down and gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek, in front of everybody. I blush yet again and he walks off, chuckling, to his own first period class.

"Ms. King, are you finished with you're…personal business?" Mr. Knowlton, my history teacher asks.

I nod and hurry off to my desk, not looking anyone in the eye on my way.

Alek POV

The rest of the school day is pure torture for me. I have no classes with Chloe this year and the teachers just seems to drown on and on.

'Bloody hell! Don't they realize no one cares?' I thought. I was currently sitting in Chem. anxiously counting down the minutes till I could leave this place and see Chloe again. 'One minute…30 seconds…20 seconds…10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...'_BRIIINNGGG!_

'Finally!' I jump up from my seat and run out the door, hurrying to the other side of the school to catch Chloe before she leaves.

As I turn a corner, I see Chloe's blonde curls in the crowd and I call out, "Chloe!"

Several people around me gave me strange looks, not knowing who I was talking to. I just ignored them, waiting for Chloe to walk over. No ordinary human would have heard that from down the hall, but Chloe, being a Mai, did hear me. Looking around, her eyes met mine and instantly brightened. She said goodbye to Amy and Paul and hurried down the hall to me.

Stopping a two feet away from me, she gave me a bright smile. "Hey Alek!"

I smiled when hearing the joy in her voice and simply said, "Hey."

Looking around, I noticed how the hall was slowly starting to become empty, so I walked the distance between us in one stride and pulled her into a hug. She seemed surprise but quickly wrapped her arms around my waist. I put my face in her hair and took a deep breath of her strawberry shampoo and something uniquely Chloe.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I tell her. She nods her head and I throw my arm over her shoulders, leading her to the main entrance of the school. The few stragglers milling about the building gave us curious and surprised looks as we walked by. Chloe hid her face in my chest and I looked down to see her blushing.

"They would find out eventually Chloe," I tell her gently.

She nods and says, "Yea I know. I just wanted to enjoy…us before everyone else started to."

I nod understandingly. "Well on a brighter note, do you want to get some coffee?" I ask.

By now we were almost at the coffee shop next to where Chloe works and I wanted to spend as much time with Chloe as I could.

She shakes her head sadly, "As much as I would love to I can't. If I know my mom, which I do, she's probably freaking out right now about tonight's dinner. I should get home and help her," she explains.

Not wanting to escape a chance to hang out with her more I ask, "Then how about tonight on your roof? We can just talk and when you get cold I'll keep you warm," I grin.

She instantly lights up and says, "Sure!"

I walk her home and before dropping her off I give her another kiss on the cheek and tell her, "I'll see you tonight." She nods with a little smile on her face before walking to her front door. She gives me a small wave before disappearing inside.

Whistling I start walking home, planning our date for tomorrow.

Chloe POV

"Mom! I'm home!" I call out as I enter the house.

"In here Chloe!" I hear my mom reply.

Walking into the kitchen, I see pots and pans of every size on the counters, stove and island and my mom bustling from one pan to another checking various dishes. Her posture was tense, giving away the fact she was nervous for tonight.

"Mom! Relax! Everything will be just fine!" I tell her but she doesn't seem to hear me.

I can hear her mumbling things like, "I have the chicken, potatoes and carrots done," and "Wine…we need wine."

"Mom! MOM!" I yell.

She jumps and finally notices me standing there.

"Chloe! Don't scare me like that!" She reprimands me.

"Sorry mom but you're starting to freak me out with all this…cooking." I apologize.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just really, really nervous about tonight." She says.

I laugh, "I know that so why don't you go upstairs and I'll finish everything here?"

"Really? That would be great sweetie," she smiles. "Thanks Chloe." She walks up stairs and I just stare after here wondering just when my mom became so crazy. Laughing I let it go and got started on finishing dinner.

Five Hours Later

Chloe POV

Walking into my room I collapse on my bed, tired beyond belief. Dinner went pretty well but Vanessa, Frank's daughter, refused to talk, only answering direct questions. It was mostly mom, Frank and I making small talk. Frank and Vanessa had finally left five minutes ago. I was able to relax for a few minutes on my bed before I heard a knock on my window. I got up from my comfy bed, walked over to my window and drew the curtains open to see who knocked. It was Alek.

I throw open the window to let him come in. He jumps onto my floor quietly so my mom won't hear him.

"How'd dinner go?" He asks quietly.

"Ok I guess. If the daughter had opened her mouth a little more it would have been better." I tell him.

He chuckles and gestures towards the window, "Shall we?"

"We shall." I reply.

Climbing up onto the roof gave me a beautiful view of San Francisco with all the city lights and the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. I smile and make myself comfortable against one section of the roof where the roof slopes down.

Alek sits down next to me on my left, making our thighs, hips and legs touch intimately. I shiver at the feelings of having him so close and he looks at me concerned.

"Are you cold?"

I shake my head and smile. He really can be cute at times, even if he is a CB. "I'm ok, really."

He looks at me confused and says, "If you're sure. Just let me know when you're getting cold. I want to be the one to warm you up, not some pathetic little jacket."

I give him a little shove and scoff, "Please, I would chose the jacket any day."

"Admit it, you relish the idea of being wrapped up in my arms," He states.

I simply chuckle and shake my head at him before staring up at the stars. I can feel his eyes on me for a few minutes until he starts looking at the stars himself.

After a while, I start feeling drowsy so I lean back against Alek. He in turn wraps his right arm around my shoulders and takes my left hand in his. He starts to tangle and untangle his fingers with mine, like how I've seen people in love do.

'Are we really in love? Or is this simply an infatuation?" I can't help but wonder.

I rest my head on his shoulder and feel him place his head on mine. The arm wrapped around my shoulders shift and I soon feel his fingers lightly drawing patterns on my bare arm making me shiver. He pulls me closer to him in response.

I use my Mai hearing to listen to his heart beat, so clear and beautiful. I slowly start to drift off to sleep listening to the _Thu-thump, Thu-thump _of his beating heart. Right as I'm about succumb to the darkness, I feel Alek give my head a light kiss. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and the sound of Alek's heart beating in my ears.

Alek's POV

Hearing Chloe's heartbeat slow down to a steady rhythm, I look down to see her asleep in my arms. Smiling I slowly shift her so I can stand up and carry her back into her room. Once inside, I draw back her covers on her bed and put her down. I pull her boots and her cardigan off so she's just wearing jeans, socks and a tank top. I pull the covers up to her chin and gently stroke her cheek. Taking a moment to admire her beauty I whisper "goodnight" to her.

Footsteps echo through the house as Chloe's mom can be heard walking up the stairs. Knowing I have to leave or Chloe could get in trouble for having a boy in her room, I quickly write a short note to her and place it on the pillow next to her head. I stand up, turn off her light, walk to her window and climb onto the roof, but not before giving her another gentle look. I just make it through the window as Chloe's mom opens Chloe's door to check on her sleeping daughter.

Once on the roof, I text Jasmine to come watch Chloe. I wait for her reply before I start running home. I need to get plenty of sleep tonight in order for me to get up bright and early to start getting my big date with Chloe ready.

**So how do you like it? The next chapter is the DATE! I might add an epilogue to the story but I'm not sure yet. It all depends on how many reviews I get. Don't forget to read my other story ****A Night Out On The Town****. Review please!**

**Please and Thank You!**

**-RB**


	3. Chapter 3

**After The First Five Minutes**

By Romanian Bookworm

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update this story, there's been a death in the family so I've hadn't had much time to write. Not to mention the hurricane about to hit New England. Ok, this is possibly the final chapter of this story, I don't know. It all depends on how well this chapter works out. If it goes great, I'll write an epilogue, if not, then no epilogue. You get the drift. BTW, I'm kinda skipping around with the time b/c I really want to get to the date so don't hate me. Ok enjoy!**

_Previously on __After The First Five Minutes:_

_Hearing Chloe's heartbeat slow down to a steady rhythm, I look down to see her asleep in my arms. Smiling I slowly shift her so I can stand up and carry her back into her room. Once inside, I draw back her covers on her bed and put her down. I pull her boots and her cardigan off so she's just wearing jeans, socks and a tank top. I pull the covers up to her chin and gently stroke her cheek. Taking a moment to admire her beauty I whisper 'goodnight' to her. _

_Footsteps echoes through the house as Chloe's mom can be heard walking up the stairs. Knowing I have to leave or Chloe could get in trouble for having a boy in her room, I quickly write a short note to her and place it on the pillow next to her head. I stand up, turn off her light, walk to her window and climb onto the roof, but not before giving her another gentle look. I just make it through the window as Chloe's mom opens Chloe's door to check on her sleeping daughter. _

_Once on the roof, I text Jasmine to come watch Chloe. I wait for her reply before and I start running home. I need to get plenty of sleep tonight in order for me to get up bright and early to start getting my big date with Chloe ready._

Chloe POV

Waking up, I slowly open my eyes to see the sun shining through my window and hear bluebirds chirping in the tree next to my house. 'A perfect day for the perfect date,' I can't help but think. But I wonder how I got into bed last night. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the roof leaning against Alek. I pull myself up into a sitting position and stretch out my muscles when I hear something flutter to the floor. Looking on the floor, I find a note written in Alek's neat cursive.

_My dearest Chloe,_

_By now, its probably morning and you've probably figured out that I carried you from the roof and put you in bed when you fell asleep against my shoulder. The last thing I wanted to do was leave you with the moonlight shining upon your beautiful face but I unfortunately had to in order to prepare for our date. Dress comfortably tonight and be prepared for the best date of your life. I'll pick you up at 6:30 sharp. I can't wait to see your beautiful face in the moonlight again. _

_All my love,_

_Alek_

I blushed while reading the note. 'What does he mean by 'All my love' ' I wonder. 'Does he love me after just knowing me for a month? That's not possible, is it?' I looked at the time. 11:30. 'Perfect, I have exactly 7 hours to get ready for possibly the biggest night of my life.' ' I rushed to my bathroom, grabbing my phone on the way; I would need Amy's help for this.

Alek POV

'There, all set.' I thought after finishing the preparations for my date tonight with Chloe. 'I hope she likes it.' I couldn't help but worry. I had never put so much thought and effort into a date before and I wanted it to be perfect. 'Well you've never dated a girl like Chloe King before either.' I reasoned with myself. I knew in my heart that Chloe was special and not just because she was the Uniter. It was more than that. It was her smile, her laugh, her need to help others even when it puts her in danger. It was everything about her. 'Man am I whipped' I think.

Looking at my phone, I realize I've been working on this project since 9:30 this morning and I still had to do one more thing. It was already 4:00 o'clock. Looking around one more time to make sure everything was perfect, I start running home to finish completing my plan.

'God I hope she likes it' I wish as I jump from roof to roof.

Chloe POV

It was only 5:30 and I was already a nervous wreck. I started pacing back and forth from my bedroom door to my window worried that he would change his mind and not want to take me on a date.

"Chloe!" Amy yells at me from her place on my bed. "Relax! Alek WILL ring your doorbell at 6:30, he WILL take you on an amazing date and you WILL have fun! So relax!"

"You're right. I just need to relax, take a deep breath and…" _Buzzzzzzz!_ My phone starts vibrating. "Oh My God! He's cancelling on me. I knew it! What do I do? What do I say?" I fret.

"Ok, just relax and answer the phone," Amy calmly tells me.

I nod my head and take a deep breath before answering, "Hello?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hello. My name is Sam and I work with Citizen's Bank. I would like to offer you the chance to own your very own credit card. All you have to do is sign up for our…"

"Look, I'm waiting for the perfect boy to pick me up for the perfect date that may or may not change my life. So excuse me if I really don't want to listen to an annoying guy trying to sell me something! Good night and goodbye!" I yell into the phone. I hang up before he has a chance to say anything. I collapse onto my bed and groan. "When will he get here? What's taking him so long?" I complain.

"Chloe, its only like, 6 o'clock, you have to relax or you're going to lose another life with all this worrying by the time Alek get here." Amy laughs.

I glare at her.

She just laughs at me again. We're interrupted by a knock on my door and my mom sticking her head in my room. I instantly sit up on my bed.

"Is he here?" I ask eagerly. I might have missed hearing him while I was stuck talking to an idiot who made me almost lose a life by worrying so much.

Mom shakes her head. "Sorry kiddo not yet. I just wanted to know if either of you need anything?" She asks.

Amy laughs, "Yea, some relaxation for Chloe. She's freaking out. She keeps thinking that Alek is going to call and cancel on her."

"Awww Chloe." My mom comes to sit next to me on the bed and puts her arms around me. "He will come Chloe. Even though I don't really know him that much," She gives me a pointed look, "He clearly cares about you. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to just ask you out then cancel at the last minute."

"You think?" I ask.

"Of course Chloe!" This coming from Amy. She sits on my other side. "I've never seen Alek act like this around other girls at school. Usually he's a CB but with you, it's different." She reassures me.

I smile, "Thanks guys."

"Ooohhh you're so welcome sweetie," My mom says, hugging me. At that moment the doorbell rings. We all jump up, excited. My mom looks at the clock. "Right on time. I'm really starting to like this boy," she tells me, leaving my room and walking down stairs. Wanting to answer the door myself, I rush down the stairs after her, Amy on my heels. Arriving downstairs, I'm relieved to see my mom was in the kitchen. Amy goes to join her but making sure she's within earshot to hear everything we say. I take a deep breath, look in the mirror one last time, and calmly walk to the front door, opening it.

'Oh. My. God. He's gorgeous!' I instantly think. I let my eyes wander, taking in his broad shoulders clad in a blue button down shirt with the top three buttons undone, showing off his collarbone and the sleeves rolled up, revealing his strong arms. His dark wash jeans hug his hips and hide his long legs from my view. A silver chain hangs from his belt and extends into his pocket where I assume his wallet is. His feet are covered in black converse and a silver watch is clasped to his wrist. His hair is perfectly tousled giving the impression he just rolled out of bed but adding the hotness factor so many guys aim for. Alek seems to pull it off without even trying. 'Totally hot yet casual enough for this mysterious date he has planned.' I make a mental note. I bring my eyes back up to his face and notice his eyes are still taking in my outfit. He brings his eyes back up and smirks at me when he notices I'm staring at him. I blush when I realize this.

"Are you ready to go Chloe?" He asks in that British accent of his. I could listen to him for hours just talking with that accent. Mentally shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I smile and nod my head.

Alek POV

'Bastet help me. I hope I can keep my hands to myself tonight. Chloe looks gorgeous!'

Chloe is wearing dark wash jeans with a purple tank top layered with a navy blue tank top and black cardigan. Several necklaces hang around her neck and she's wearing the charm bracelet I gave her as a belated sixteenth birthday present on her right wrist. I smile at that. Her hair is flowing freely down her back, ready to have my hands drown in her curls. Her black boots make the top of her head reach my chin. 'Better to kiss her,' I think. I look back at her face and smirk when I see that she's staring at me. 'I know I'm hot.'

"Are you ready to go Chloe?" I ask her.

She gives me one of her beautiful smiles and nods. Turning back to the house, she lets her mom know she'll be home by curfew. She turns back to me, "Let's go!" she says cheerily.

I smile back at her and take her hand, walking down the stairs and towards the park.

"You look beautiful tonight Chloe," I tell her. And she does.

She blushes, "Thanks Alek. You don't look so bad yourself."

I smirk, "I know." That gets a laugh out of her and visibly helps her to relax.

I grip her hand more firmly in mine and start leading her to the park not far from her house.

We get there ten minutes later but before entering I stop and turn to her, pulling a black blindfold from my back pocket. I look at her, "Will you trust me Chloe?" I ask.

She looks at me unsure for a moment before agreeing. She turns around, allowing me to place the blindfold on and tying it behind her head. I make sure she can't see anything before I start gently leading her to my surprise.

Chloe POV

'What is he up to?' I wonder, curious why he had to blindfold me. I'm gently led through the park before coming to a stop.

"Are you ready Chloe?" Alek asks me. I nod my head instantly; eager to see what's so important he had to surprise me.

I can feel Alek untying the blindfold from around my head. What he reveals to me after taking the blindfold off is one of the sweetest and most romantic things I have ever seen in my entire life. I can feel tears well up in my eyes.

We're standing at the edge of a pond in the middle of the park. Laid out underneath a huge oak tree is a picnic blanket with pillows laid out everywhere with a big picnic basket placed in the middle of the blanket. Directly across from all this, stretched between two other oak trees directly across from the picnic area is a giant canvas of some sort. I notice something shining in the tree branches above the picnic area and realize it's a projector. "To watch some movies," Alek absentmindedly tells me. What affects me the most are the numerous string of round lights dangling from the tree branches. They light up the area, giving it a soft romantic glow.

I can feel his eyes on me, taking in my reaction to his surprise.

I look at Alek with tears in my eyes. "How did you? Alek its so…"

He gently smiles at me. "I did it for you. You deserve this. You're perfect." He tells me. The tears start falling. "And it wasn't that hard really. I am Mai after all." He jokes. I laugh at this with tears still falling. He takes me into his arms, giving me a hug. He gently runs his hand up and down my back, soothing me. After all the tears dry, he gently pulls away and asks me, "Are you hungry?" Laughing I nod my head. He smiles and leads me to the pile of pillows laid out.

**More to come later I promise! I would have made the date a complete chapter but with school starting and the damage from Irene needing to be cleaned up I just don't have the time. I'm sorry. :( So I decided to post this to keep you all in touch with the story and remind you that even though I haven't posted in awhile, I WILL finish this story! That is a promise! AND I have some other stories I will be working on soon so keep on the look out. I won't say it because you all know you need to push the blue button at the bottom of the page. Oh! I also need advice on what movies to use for the next chapter. What movies do you think Chloe likes? What movies would Alek be willing to watch with Chloe, even if its just to please her or if they have a common interest. Let me know what you think! BTW, the date scene is exactly the kind of date I would LOVE to go on incase you were wondering where I got my inspiration. I just have to find a boyfriend first hmm…**

**Please and Thank You!**

**-RB**


	4. Chapter 4

**After The First Five Minutes**

By Romanian Bookworm

**I FINALLY found time to work on my stories again. I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to upload again. Junior year in high school is extremely stressful and makes me want to bash my head against a wall lol no joke. So as a New Years Eve gift, here it is, let me know what you think. The reviews may seem like nothing but they really do compel me to finish my stories…and they help make my day lol. Enjoy! **

**Happy New Year!**

_Previously on After The First Five Minutes_

_I can feel Alek untying the blindfold from around my head. What he reveals to me after taking the blindfold off is one of the sweetest and most romantic things I have ever seen in my entire life. I can feel tears well up in my eyes. _

_Laid out underneath a huge oak tree is a picnic blanket with pillows laid out everywhere. A big picnic basket is placed in the middle of the picnic blanket. Directly across from all this, stretched between two other oak trees is a giant canvas of some sort. I notice something shining in the tree branches above the picnic area and realize it's a projector. "To watch some movies," Alek absentmindedly tells me. I can feel his eyes on me. What affects me the most is the string of lights strewn from tree branch to tree branch. They light up the area, giving it a soft romantic glow. _

_I look at Alek with tears in my eyes. "How did you? Alek its so…"_

_He gently smiles at me. "I did it for you. You deserve this. You're perfect." He tells me. The tears start falling. "And it wasn't that hard really. I am Mai after all." He jokes. I laugh at this with tears still falling. He takes me into his arms, giving me a hug. He gently runs his hand up and down my back, soothing me. After all the tears dry, he gently pulls away and asks me, "Are you hungry?" Laughing I nod my head. He smiles and leads me to the pile of pillows laid out. _

Alek POV

My heart was pounding as I led Chloe to the pillows.

'Ok relax Alek, she's just the girl you are madly, uncontrollably in love with. Right. You can do this. Are you a weak pathetic human, or a Mai?'

I glance back at Chloe to see her staring at the scene around her in amazement with a big smile on her face. I smile with pride knowing I made her happy.

'I am definitely Mai and somehow I'll show Chloe I'm the one for her, not that weak human _Brian_.' I think with determination.

"Hungry?" I ask her as we sit down. She nods enthusiastically. I smile and gesture her to get comfortable against the pillows. As she's doing that, I open the picnic basket and start pulling out all the food.

"Alek, that's a lot of food!" Chloe exclaims.

I chuckle. "Yea. I didn't really know what you would want so I made all your favorites." I tell her sheepishly.

Her eyes soften and she smiles at me. I smile back and tuck a loose curl behind her ear. She blushes and looks down. I chuckle and start serving her food on one of the plates I brought.

Chloe's POV

I watch silently as Alek starts loading my plate with Caesar salad, garlic bread, lasagna and Chicken Parmesan. He gives himself the same thing on a second dish. And to top it off, he pulls sparkling Apple Cider out of the picnic basket and fills two champagne glasses, handing me one. I quietly accept it from him.

My mind was reeling. 'Why is he being so sweet? Just a few months ago he acted like he couldn't stand me, and now he's giving me a romantic date under the stars and all my favorite foods.'

He hands me one of the plates and our fingers brush. I look up and notice him staring at me. 'I can't stop staring at him.' His soulful brown eyes stare into mine. I don't know who moved first but slowly our faces were getting closer and closer. We both get on our knees, food forgotten, and press close together. We're so close that our chests are brushing each other. We were still staring at each other but I let my eyes drift shut as I felt his breath on my face. Our noses brushed and our lips were just a hair's breath away. Ever so gently, his lips brushed back and forth over mine, testing the waters. When he saw that I wasn't pulling away, he applied more pressure.

I shivered at the feelings he evoked in me as he gently but firmly kissed me.

'He's kissing me. He's finally kissing me!'

At this realization, I threw myself into the kiss, tossing my arms around his neck, wanting to pull him closer. He gladly complied with my wishes and wrapped his arms around my waist. One of his hands trailed up my back and sunk into my hair, cradling the back of my head. After a few minutes of kissing, I decide to turn things up a notch. I open my mouth slightly and let my tongue gently trace the seam between his lips. He jumps slightly but I know he's happy that I initiated it by how quickly he allows me in. At the first contact of my tongue against his, I feel electricity zip through my body.

Alek's POV

Happy couldn't quite cover how I felt when Chloe initiated a deeper kiss. And besides, who was I to deny the Uniter?

I allowed her access and smirked at her aggressiveness as our tongues dueled for dominance. I allowed her to have her fun but quickly showed her who was boss and won the battle although she didn't seem to mind too much. By now she was pressed up against the pillows with me above her, leaning on my elbows not wanting to hurt her with my weight. We kissed a few more minutes until the need to breath became too strong.

I pulled back and collapsed next to her on the pillows. I pulled her into my arms and she came willingly. I pressed a quick kiss to her hair.

By now we were both lying on the blanket with pillows under our head, looking up into the branches of the tree and watching all the lights.

Chloe's POV

"I guess Mai have a longer breathing span for these sort of things huh?" I ask Alek, giggling. He smirks and pulls me closer. I look up at him and watch how the lights play across his face, accentuating his bone structure that rivaled that of the Greek Gods.

"Thank You," I whisper.

He glances down at me. "What for?" he asks me back, just as softly.

"For giving me the best night of my life," I say with a smile.

He gives me a gentle look and says, "That's not all beautiful."

He gently extracts himself from my arms that found their way around him to lean up against the tree. He leans around the back of the tree and pulls out an acoustic guitar.

I sit up shocked. "How long has that been there? I never noticed it!"

Alek looks at me. "We really need to work on focusing on your surroundings" he jokes, sending me a wink. I smile back at him, gently shaking my head at him.

He tunes the guitar for a minute. Strumming the strings lightly, he looks at me sheepishly. "I ah…kinda wrote this when you were hanging out with that human."

I decide to ignore the comment.

"It basically explains the way I feel about you, about us, and how I think, if you gave us the chance, we could really be something. So…here it is." With that he starts strumming out a quiet melody. His voice starts out quiet but as his confidence grows, so does the volume of his playing and his voice.

_Don't break my heart before I give it to you_

_Don't tell me no before I ask you to_

_Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on_

_There's too much to lose to be wrong_

_And it feels like there's something here_

_But I wanna see it before it disappears_

_And if there's something real between me and you_

_Well are we both open to_

_All these possibilities_

_So many little possibilities_

_Right in front of us_

_Close enough to touch_

_And far enough to have some time to see_

_All these possibilities_

_Oh these possibilities_

_Are written in the stars_

_We are who we are baby_

_And I can't help but think that possibly_

_There's possibility_

Alek is looking at me directly now. His eyes are filled with love…for me. It's the first time I accept the fact that the love he often directs towards me is for real, its not just another fling for him.

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this_

_Don't let me in if you're not there_

_What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day_

_So baby please play me fair_

_And it feels like there's something more_

_Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before_

_When you move in closer I can feel the rush_

_And now we're so close we can touch_

_All these possibilities_

_So many little possibilities_

_Right in front of us_

_Close enough to touch_

_And far enough to have some time to see_

_All these possibilities_

_Oh these possibilities_

_Are written in the stars_

_We are who we are baby_

_And I can't help but think that possibly_

_There's possibility_

My eyes are filled with tears by now. When Alek realizes this, he reacts like any typical guy.

His brow furrows in concern. "Chloe? Chloe sweetie what's wrong? Oh darling don't cry, please don't cry." He coos as he pulls me into his arms. I wrap my arms around him and clutch him close to me as I start sobbing into his chest and gulping for air.

"You were right Alek." I tell him when my tears die down, although his shirt muffles my words.

"About what sweetheart?" he asks.

I pull back from the embrace just enough to see his face and look into his eyes. "That song really does relate to us and our relationship. Oh Alek I would love to explore all our possibilities…together." I explain.

A smile breaks out on his face and he kisses me passionately. He pulls back for a minute, just long enough to ask me something.

"Well then Chloe King, would you give me the great pleasure to call you mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

Ecstatic, I launch myself into his arms, "YES! Alek I would be honored to be your girlfriend! Thank you!"

He hugs me tightly before pulling away and pressing our foreheads together. He looks into my eyes, smiling, and nudges my nose with his. I giggle causing his smile to grow.

"No, thank you Chloe King, for making me the happiest Mai in the world." He gently places his lips on mine. I've never been kissed so sweetly, so gently in my entire life and I know only Alek could give me the feelings he's giving me right now.

**Well there you have it! I think it came out pretty good if I do say so myself. The song I used was by Freddie Stroma and is called "Possibilities". (Both Alek and Freddie are British, coincidence much? O_o) I own no rights to that song or him (unfortunately). I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't worry, this is not the end of the story, I plan on adding one or two more chapters at least. You know, to show all the character reactions to the date, a.k.a Amy and Paul…and Meredith of course lol. Let me know what you think so I can give you the best story possible. Review! **

**Please and Thank You!**

**-RB**


	5. Chapter 5

**After The First Five Minutes**

By Romanian Bookworm

**Hey! What's up everyone? I'm glad you guys love reading my story ****After The First Five Minutes**** because I love writing it and to show my appreciation, here is another chapter! I skipped the rest of the date because you can imagine what is going to happen, they eat dinner, watch a movie, make out a little and that's it so I moved on. I'm also skipping the rest of the weekend just so I can get to the after effects of the new relationship. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! And remember to review! Enjoy!**

_Previously on After The First Five Minutes:_

_I pull back from the embrace just enough to see his face and look into his eyes. "That song really does relate to us and our relationship. Oh Alek I would love to explore all our possibilities…together." I explain. _

_A smile breaks out on his face and he kisses me passionately. He pulls back for a minute, just long enough to ask me something._

"_Well then Chloe King, would you give me the great pleasure to call you mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. _

_Ecstatic, I launch myself into his arms, "YES! Alek I would be honored to be your girlfriend! Thank you!"_

_He hugs me tightly before pulling away and pressing our foreheads together. He looks into my eyes, smiling, and nudges my nose with his. I giggle causing his smile to grow. _

"_No, thank you Chloe King, for making me the happiest Mai in the world." He gently places his lips on mine. I've never been kissed so sweetly, so gently in my entire life and I know only Alek could give me the feelings he's giving me right now. _

Alek POV

'Yes! She said yes!'

I was jumping for joy inside as I walked my new girlfriend home from our first date with her hand nestled in mine and the picnic basket in my other hand. I would go back tomorrow to clean up the rest of our date.

'That's right, my girlfriend. Chloe actually said she would like to be my girlfriend. No! She would LOVE to be my girlfriend.' I smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" I heard Chloe asked.

Shaken out of my thoughts, I looked down at Chloe. "I'm just thinking about how you agreed to be my girlfriend and how happy you've made me," I smile at her.

She gives me a bemused smile. "Are you really that shocked I said yes? After all you are _the _Alek Petrov," she jokes.

"Well I am hard to resist aren't I?" I ask as I pull her closer.

She laughs as she wraps her arms around me in a hug, resting her head on my shoulder. "I don't care what you are Alek, as long as your mine," She whispers.

I've stopped at that pointing, just standing in the middle of the sidewalk with her cradled in my arms. Her head is nestled under my chin and she cuddles closer for warmth to try and escape the cool night breeze. "I'll always be yours Chloe. You don't need to worry about that," I whisper back.

"But Alek, what about the Order?" Chloe asks me with fear laced in her voice. "They could attack at any moment and…"

"No Chloe," I cut her off. "The Order can attack all they want but nothing will keep me from you, not even death. Now is not the time to worry about that anyway. This is our night. No Order, no training, no Jasmine or Valentina and no Brian. Just us. Understand?"

She nods her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Alek. You're right; we shouldn't be worrying about that now. This is our night and I'm going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts."

I smile at the determination I hear in her voice. 'She will make a great leader one day.' But then reality kicks in. "Well I hate to break it to you beautiful but the night is going to have to end now. I need to get you home in time for your curfew."

Chloe raises her head from where it was laying against my chest. She had an indignant look on her face. "You just want to impress my mom."

"That too," I reply, grinning cheekily. She laughs and starts walking again, this time allowing my arm to stay around her shoulders. We spend the next ten minutes in quiet, enjoying each other's presence.

"Well, here we are." Chloe states as we stop in front of her house. I walk her up to her front door and gently kiss her goodnight. "I'll see you in a few," I whisper, implying I would be meeting her up in her room once she was done talking to her mom.

"Ok," she whispers back. She gives me another kiss and smile before she opens her front door and walks in, leaving me on the front porch alone.

Once she's safely inside, I take a running leap off her front porch in happiness. I wanted to scream and shout that Chloe King was mine but I knew that could have disastrous consequences so I quickly jumped onto her roof and through her window instead. I could hear Chloe and her mom talking downstairs as I paced back and forth, anxiously waiting.

Chloe POV

"Yes mom, he was a complete gentleman. No, he took me to the park to have a picnic in the moonlight and he strung lights through the trees and hung a sheet to watch a movie through a projector. And no, we did nothing more than kiss!" I quickly became exasperated at all the questions and I just wanted to go upstairs and see Alek again. "_My boyfriend," _I couldn't help but be shocked that he chose me out of all the Mai girls he could have chosen.

"Now Chloe," my mom began…again.

"Mom!" I interrupted. "I'm really tired and just want to go to bed so…" I left the sentence hang in the air, hoping she could catch my drift. I could hear that Alek had stopped pacing in anticipation for my mom's answer.

"Oh! Of course Chloe! How could I have been so stupid? You've had a long night. Go on up and get some rested. Its ok, we can talk tomorrow." My mom reassured me with a smile.

I sigh, grateful. "Thanks mom. I love you." I hugged her and started walking upstairs.

"Implied!" She called up after me.

Shaking my head in amusement, I open my bedroom door only to see Alek lying across my bed. When he see me standing in the doorway, he stands up and opens his arms. I quickly close the door before walking into his arms. He gently frames my face with his hands and angles it upward to receive his kiss. I gladly accept it and clutch him closer to me.

I gently pull my lips from him but he pulls me closer, wanting to draw the kiss out longer. "Alek!" I laugh. "I need to get dressed for bed ok? If my mom hears us up here we'll both be in big trouble."

"Oh come on Chloe!" Alek whines. "We can hear everything she does which means if she starts walking up the stairs, we'll know."

"Ok let me put it this way," I explain. "If she figures out that I have a boy in my room without her knowledge, no more dates for us for a long, longtime." I don't want to be cruel but I need to stress the idea of what will happen if we're caught.

Alek's eyes widen and he leaps from where he was standing in front of me to the other side of the room. "Then go and take your shower," he begs. I laugh and gather all the things I need to get ready for bed.

A half-hour later, I leave the bathroom to find Alek already under the covers waiting for me. Smiling, I jump into bed and snuggle up to him. I lay my head on his chest above his heart with my hand resting in the middle of his chest. His arms are around me keeping me warm and I can feel his breath stirring my hair. He starts to tangle and untangle our fingers like how I've seen lovers do and I can't help but smile.

"You do know that once Amy finds out that we're boyfriend and girlfriend she is going to flip out right?" I warn him.

Chuckling he says, "I'm sure I can handle her if we can handle assassins…right?" I can hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Ha-ha, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" I joke. I snuggle closer to him and try to cover a yawn but he manages to hear me.

"Go to sleep Chloe." He chastises me. "If what you say about Amy is true, then you'll need to save your energy."

"Hmmm yea. G'night Alek…" I can already feel myself drifting off to sleep. I faintly hear Alek's "Goodnight Chloe."

Monday Morning 

Looking into the mirror on Monday morning I couldn't help but get worried. 'Ok, today is the day when Amy and Paul and the entire school see Alek and me together as an official couple for the first time. You can do this Chloe King. You are the Uniter. You're fearless, strong and … I can't do this!' I had all weekend to tell Amy but I had put it off because I was still getting used to the idea myself.

"Chloe! Time to go to school or you'll be late! Alek is here to walk you to school." My mom called up the stairs to me.

'Right, ok let's do this,' I nod at myself in the mirror. I quickly grabbed my backpack and hurried downstairs to the kitchen where I find Alek and my mom laughing about something.

Alek notices me standing on the stairs and gets up from the stool he was sitting on. "Oh! Hey Chloe. Are you ready for school?" he asks.

"Uh…yea I think so." I reply.

I grab a piece of toast, Alek's hand and leave the house, shouting out an "I love you" to my mom on the way out.

Alek's fingers gently squeeze mine. "Did you have a good morning love?"

I blush at the nickname. "Yea, I did. But it's suddenly gotten better." And to prove my point I reach up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Alek however beat me to it and turned his head at the last minute so I ended up kissing his lips instead.

Releasing my lips a few minutes later he murmurs, "It definitely has." I smile up at him as we continue walking to school.

Approaching the school doors, I purposely slow down, not in any rush to hear or see everyone's reaction. Confused, Alek pulls me over to the side to avoid the mad rush of students trying to get to their lockers and then homeroom on time.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Alek asks.

"I'm…just not sure about how to feel right now. I'm not really in any rush to reveal our relationship to everyone just yet." I confess.

Alek visibly becomes concerned. "Are you upset or embarrassed about…us?"

"What? No! I'm not embarrassed," I rushed to assure him. "It just feels like if everyone else knows, then the romance that comes with the secrecy will be gone. Does that make sense?" I asked, unsure.

Alek turns to stand in front of me and take both of my hands in his. "Chloe, just because everyone else knows doesn't mean we won't have a chance to be romantic with other types of secrets. It's not like your going to tell the entire school we'll be meeting during our free study period to make out in the supply closet right?" Alek smiles.

I burst out laughing, my fear lessening; he tends to do that a lot. "You're right. I'm being stupid. And the supply closet? Really Alek?" I chuckle.

"Well it made you feel better didn't it?" he asks. I nod my head. "Then why not?"

I can't help but smile at him. 'He's so perfect. And he's all mine.' Suddenly I was jolted out of my little reverie when someone bumped me from behind in their rush to get to their locker.

I fell into Alek and the only thing that kept us from falling down was his arms surrounding me and his incredible balance. 'Must be a cat thing,' I determine.

Alek chuckles before leaning down and kissing my nose. "So are you ready then?" Alek wonders.

I nod my head in determination. "Yea. Let's go." With that I start walking towards the school with Alek's hand nestled in mine. If I can fight a group of assassins with Alek by my side, I can deal with my crazy best friend.

Opening the main doors, our senses are assaulted by the commotion of high school life. Standing in the middle of the doors, everyone stops what they're doing and all eyes turn towards us. Out of the quiet stillness came a piercing shriek.

"CHLOE!"

And all I could think was, 'Oh boy.'

**Woohoo! And there we go! Don't worry; there is still another chapter to go. I hope you all enjoyed it! I had loads of fun writing it! Now here's my question for you; should I include the makeout session in the supply closet or not? You tell me in a review. (This should also give you an incentive to **_**actually **_**review because I didn't get as many as I was hoping for last chapter.) Anyway, keep a look out for the next chapter and some new stories because I have like five story ideas right now. Talk to you soon!**

**P.S. Did you hear about the possibility of a NLOCK movie? Let me know what you think in a review!**

**Thank You!**

**-RB**


	6. Chapter 6

**After The First Five Minutes**

By Romanian Bookworm

**I am SO SORRY! School has been major pain and I'm working on a fanfic with another fellow writer so I've been busy and haven't had a chance to upload. I might add one more chapter after this. Let me know if I should. I love you guys! Enjoy!**

_Previously on __After The First Five Minutes:_

_I can't help but smile at him. 'He's so perfect. And he's all mine.' Suddenly I was jolted out of my little reverie when someone bumped me from behind in their rush to get to their locker. _

_I fell into Alek and the only thing that kept us from falling down was his arms surrounding me and his incredible balance. 'Must be a cat thing,' I determine. _

_Alek chuckles before leaning down and kissing my nose. "So are you ready then?" Alek wonders._

_I nod my head in determination. "Yea. Let's go." With that I start walking towards the school with Alek's hand nestled in mine. If I can fight a group of assassins with Alek by my side, I can deal with my crazy best friend._

_Opening the main doors, our senses are assaulted by the commotion of high school life. Standing in the middle of the doors, everyone stops what they're doing and all eyes turn towards us. Out of the quiet stillness came a piercing shriek._

"_CHLOE!"_

_And all I could think was, 'Oh boy.'_

Chloe POV

"Amy…what's up?" I asked nervously.

My best friend who I was currently afraid of marched right up to me and placed her fists on her hips.

"Chloe King! Why do you insist on torturing me? Your best friend." She actually manages to look hurt at the notion. "I have to wait until the Monday _after _your first date to find out you two are a couple." She gestures at my hand nestled in Alek's.

I can't help but feel guilty because I know she's right. "I'm so sorry Amy! I just…" I trail off as I realize that everyone is trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. Amy seems to realize this as well because she turns to glare at everyone. They all get the message and go back to what they were doing.

Rolling my eyes, I grab Amy's hand and pull her back outside leaving Alek and Paul behind. Once outside I look around for any eavesdroppers and breathe a sigh of relief when there is none.

"Look, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how and I know this is mean but I didn't want to just yet." I rush to tell her. "Alek is my first boyfriend, you know this. I just wanted to enjoy being in a relationship before the real world came in. You were like this when you and Paul started dating so you understand, don't you?" I feel nervous, standing in front of her wringing my hands while waiting for her reply.

Finally, after what feels like forever, she smiles and looks at me. "I totally understand Chloe." Her smile quickly becomes a glare. "But if you ever pull something like that again, not even your Mai instincts or Mai bodyguard/boyfriend will protect you. Understand?"

I gulp and meekly reply. "Completely."

She instantly becomes her perky self again. I'm starting to wonder if she's bipolar. "Good! Now, let's get back to our wonderful boyfriends again shall we?" She spins on her heels and skips back into school before I have a chance to reply.

'Wow' was the only word I could think of at the moment as I followed my best friend who I am now sure is bipolar, back into the school. Amy was already walking to class with Paul and Alek was leaning against one of the lockers waiting for me. Judging by the smirk on his face I knew he had listened to the conversation.

"First boyfriend huh?" he asks, smirking.

I shove his shoulder. "Shut up."

Chuckling, he takes my hand and walks me to my locker. "Hey, since I'm your first boyfriend, why don't we celebrate?" he asks.

I look at him curiously as I turn my locker combination and open the door. "What did you have in mind?" Smirking, he leans down and whispers in my ear his idea. I burst out laughing, knowing he was being completely serious. "When do you want to meet?" I ask as I put the books I need in my shoulder bag. I laugh even harder at the shocked face he makes when he hears my reply. Clearly he wasn't planning on me to agree.

"Um…ah…how about third period?" he asks, still shocked that I agreed. "We both have study then so we won't be missed."

I think for a moment. Third period was only an hour-and-a-half away. "Alright. I'll see you then!" Closing my locker, I quickly kiss his lips and hurry off to homeroom.

"Wait where are you going!" he calls out after me.

Turning around, I put my hands on my hips and say, "To homeroom, where else? The sooner classes start the sooner I can see you again and have our little celebration. Now come on!" I stretch my hand out to him and wait for him to grab it before I start dragging him to homeroom.

He laughs all the way there.

Alek POV

I can't help but laugh at Chloe's enthusiasm. She seems so eager to meet me later and I plan on making it worth her while. Shaken out of my thoughts at the warning bell, I realize we only had a few minutes to get to the other side of the building. Suddenly I'm the one dragging Chloe behind me. Reaching homeroom seconds later, we manage to sneak our way in the back door and into our seats behind Amy and Paul without the teacher noticing, and just in time for roll call.

As soon as the teacher is done taking our attendance, Amy and Paul turn around to talk to us, or in Paul's situation, annoy the hell out of me. "Did you two have fun at the lockers? You both look slap happy." Paul observes.

"Ha-ha Paul. Very funny. We were just talking," Chloe tells him.

"Sure you were," he replies cheekily.

Chloe reaches across the desks to punch his shoulder. "Ow! That hurt!" Paul exclaims, rubbing his shoulder.

Amy shakes her head at him. "Then you shouldn't have been trying to annoy them."

"Too late," I admit.

"Alek!"

"What? Its true! The only two things that annoy me on this earth is Paul with his stupid questions and when Chloe does something stupid when all I'm trying to do is protect her." I exclaim.

Chloe reaches over and squeezes my hand. "I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I'm trying to work on it." She admits. She really looked bashful that she caused me so much trouble that I couldn't help but forgive her. I kiss her head to let her know she was forgiven.

"I know you are love. Now Amy," I turn to Chloe's best friend. "I suggest you talk to your boyfriend about asking so many questions." Amy nods in reply and gives Paul a look, who just coughs and looks away.

The bell rings, signaling the end of homeroom and we all make our way to the door amidst the chatter of the rest of the students. Out in the hall, I give Chloe a peck on the lips before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "See you soon love." I give her a loving look and another kiss, this time on the cheek, before walking off.

'Third period can't come soon enough.'

_(Time Lapse)_

Chloe POV

I'm out of my seat and hurrying toward the supply closet the minute the bell for third period rings. The last hour-and-a-half was pure torture. All I could picture was being pressed up against the wall with Alek's lips on mine. I narrowly missed getting detention because of these daydreams.

Reaching the supply closet, I skid to a stop and listen closely. I can hear Alek's heartbeat inside and it was beating just as fast as mine. 'Is Alek…nervous?' I wonder. 'Wow, that's new.'

I reach for the doorknob just as it's twisted to the left and Alek opens the door. We both stare at each other in shock. Looking up and down the hall to see if the coast is clear, Alek pulls me into the supply closet. The door closes behind me and the dark closes us in. My Mai senses kick in, allowing me to see Alek in the dark. He's looking at me with a gentle look and his hands reach up to gently cup my face.

"I was getting nervous you weren't coming." He murmurs.

I smile back at him and put my hands on his waist. "I'll always come." I lean up and place my lips on his. His lips gently push back and it gives me all the reassurance I need.

Chills run up and down my spine as Alek's arms wrap around my waist. The kiss deepens when he brushes his tongue across my lips causing me to gasp and he takes the opportunity to entwine his tongue with mine. I softly moan into his mouth and press myself against him. Alek moans in reply and places his hand firmly on my hips to lift me off my feet and place me on a small table against the wall. He moves to stand between my legs and I wrap them around his waist, pulling him closer. We're so absorbed in each other that we don't hear the click of a door being opened.

Someone clearing their voice interrupts our kisses and we turn to the door to see the principal looking at us with shock. 'Uh oh.'

An hour later, we're both walking out of the Principal's office with a pink detention slip.

"Great! My mom's going to kill me! I get detention for making out with my boyfriend in a supply closet the weekend _after_ she accepts the two of us together! Not to mention we're suspended for the rest of the day!" I cover my face with my hands.

"Chloe relax." Alek takes my hands away from my face. "It's going to be ok. Think of it this way, at least we get to spend more time together." He smiles reassuringly.

I glare at him. "Yea, and that should make up for the time we won't get to spend together after my mom forbids me to see you."

"She can't forbid you from seeing me. I am your protector after all." Alek jokes, trying to lighten the mood. When he sees I'm not amused, he grows somber. "Look Chloe. Nothing is going to happen. This was a one-time deal ok?" He pauses. "The making out in the closet I mean, not the making out in general. We'll just explain everything to your mom together and she'll understand. _Valentina _on the other hand, well...We'll worry about that later. Just trust me ok?" He brushes some stray hairs out of my face.

"I trust you," I tell him with a small smile.

"Good." He leans in and kisses my forehead gently. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he leads me the main entrance and out into the afternoon sunshine.

**Ta-Da! I included the supply closet scene as requested by many of my reviewers. I am particularly proud of it. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm so sorry it took so long to upload! And don't forget to let me know if I should add one more concluding chapter to this story. And I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to dig for compliments but am I really a good writer? Lately I've been losing confidence in my writing so just let me know. Again, I'm not digging for compliments I'm just curious. **

**Love, **

**-RB**


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note

**After The First Five Minutes**

By Romanian Bookworm

**All right everyone, I had been planning on adding one more chapter but after much consideration & rereading the story multiple times, I realize there isn't much more I can add. Not to mention I'm all out of ideas for it anyway so….I'm glad you all enjoyed the story! Thank you all again so much!**

**Love,**

**-RB**


End file.
